


Why?

by solecitrus (sunnyagrume)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asterius doesn't speak and is more anxious at first, Comfort, Crying, Gen, I used the & tag but you can see it in a more romantic/pre-relationship way, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Sort of? - Freeform, Theseus can be chill when he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/solecitrus
Summary: As the Minotaur got used to being touched, Theseus had gotten into the habit of taking him aside and fixing his hair, usually trying on new hairstyles and/or new accessories. It was a "ritual" that Asterius had learned to appreciate, there were even times that he wondered when it would be proposed again.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perché?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013328) by [sunnyagrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume). 



> This was written before I got the dialogue where Asterius said Theseus killed him with his bare hands. I didn’t want to rewrite everything just for that little detail so just pretend this is is AU where Theseus actually used a weapon.
> 
> Giant F because I didn’t finish this traslation (please if you notice any mistakes and/or improvements to be made tell me so!) in time for Valentine’s Day. Oh well!

Many wondered what was Theseus thinking  when he went to ask Hades to grant the Minotaur -or rather, "Asterius", as it turned out he was called- to be allowed in Elysium. And many wondered what had jumped into Hades' mind to allow it, even if after numerous insistence and more requests from the once king of Athens.

Asterius never spoke, preferring to express himself in noises and gestures. He followed the man like a shadow, sometimes he sniffed. 

Not that this upsets the king that much. In fact, he kept talking in a one-way conversation, while the other inhabitants of the Elysium kept their distance.

The first few days there were those who had tried to attack, but a show of strength by the Minotaur -or by Theseus himself who sometimes went on the defensive- was enough to discourage a second attempt.

In the early days, the bull didn't even let himself be touched, except when they were dueling and training.

It had been a slow process: at first he waved his hands and screamed like a madman, then he was content to grunt; with the passage of time he had begun to accept being touched, but the king of Athens had learned that he had to first warn him to even put a hand on his shoulder.

As the Minotaur got used to being touched, Theseus had gotten into the habit of taking him aside and fixing his hair, usually trying on new hairstyles and/or new accessories. It was a "ritual" that Asterius had learned to appreciate, there were even times that he wondered when it would be proposed again.

Like that day, while they were wandering through the meadows and making sure that some other soul did not play some tricks on them, the man smiled at him and said: “Why don’t you let me fix your hair even today, my friend? Let's try something new.”

It was strange to be called a "friend" and even if Asterius had become accustomed to the nicknames that were often given to him, he still felt a strange heat in his chest every time they were used; he nodded and began to keep his gaze fixed on the Athenian. The other souls swallowed noisily or frowned when he did so, but Theseus had learned that it was Asterius' way of saying "Shall  we go?".

The rooms of Theseus, where the blue color reigned supreme.

Asterius, in the past, would have never thought he would ever enter there, neither in life nor in death. He couldn't understand why, but he felt safer when he was in those rooms. 

They did as they always did: the bull sitting on a pillow and Theseus behind him talking nonsense and fixing his hair with his fingers, after brushing it.

"And do you know what that fool said to me?" He told me, in his own words, that I was ridiculous! That’s absurd! I? Ridiculous?!"

There were times Theseus' constant chatter was irritating, but Asterius couldn't deny that he didn't really mind. Perhaps it helped that the king did not demand answers and always found something to talk about. Was he treating Asterius ... like a human?

He was so kind and cheerful; so far from that warrior who had killed him with anger -Asterius had never understood whether towards him, towards the kings of Crete or towards whom-.

No one, apart from Ariadne a few times, had been like this with him: his mother looked at him with disgust, the king of Crete seemed almost relieved when they had locked the bull in that labyrinth, the Athenians looked at him with terror.

And in that moment, the one who had once stopped him now touched him delicately, treating his locks like precious jewels, talking to him as if he were addressing an equal. 

Did a beast like him deserve such treatment?

Asterius never cried. He didn’t cry under the disgusted or frightened gazes of the other people, when he was locked up in that dark labyrinth, when he was pierced by the weapon of the hero of Athens, when he was in the depths of Hades cursing all those who had made his life a torture. He didn’t even cried when he was granted access to Elysium, instead he looked around with wide eyes and wide open mouth.

But in that moment, looking back on everything and comparing it to his current situation, he couldn't stop the tears. He clenched his fists and teeth, yet he could not stop the noises coming from his lips and nose.

He hoped that Theseus wouldn’t have not noticed or that he ignored it, but he immediately removed his hands.

"Asterius, what's wrong?" Did I pull too much? "

The bull would have almost laughed: he had experienced far worse pains in life, including the fatal blow that sent him to the Kingdom of the Deads, and the hero of Athens really feared that a wrong movement of his fingers had made him cry.

Theseus stepped in front of him.

"Hey, hey, hey-"

He showed him his hands.

“Look, take a good look at me. Unarmed. And it's just the two of us. I have no intention of hurting you. “

The king was following "the strategy" he used when terror overwhelmed Asterius and made him trash around, although this time instead of keeping his distance and his hands forward Theseus looked at him confused.

Not once he ran away. Not once did he show discomfort.

It was evident that for Theseus, more accustomed to screams and struggling, it was in a new situation; yet instead of leaving he seemed to seek a solution.

Where did he find all that patience? 

The king seemed to think for a few seconds, then moved to the side of who he called his friend and placed a hand suspended on his back, resting it only when Asterius agreed with his head.

Why had the king insisted - to the point of almost begging - in front of Hades to take the bull to the best place in Hades? Why was he slowly stroking him instead of leaving him alone?

"Why?" Asterio managed to say in a broken voice. Theseus eyes widened, he then blinked several times. 

"Why?" Repeated the bull;

He continued with great difficulty in finding the words and there were long pauses, partly for lack of habit to use his voice and partly for fear of getting the words wrong: “Why are you so kind with me? Why do you do this? All of this? I have killed many of your fellows and tried to kill you too. I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve a place here among valiant heroes. You should have left me alone. Left me there to ... left me there. Stay you here and me there. I don't deserve this."

Theseus, unexpectedly, did not interrupt him even once, even if he continued to have his eyes wide open. He just nodded his head to ask Taurus if he had finished speaking.

"I didn't expect you to be capable of words." Theseus said as soon as Asterius nodded, in the quietest tone that the Cretan had ever heard from him - and which in the future would be used very rarely-.

"You did not answer.  Why?"

"I was going to..." Theseus interrupted himself. He put on a focused expression and pushed his lower lip out, then took on a more serious face and replied: “You were the best opponent I've ever had in my life, and you changed it. It just felt right to share this glory together. We cannot change the past, but at least we can try to change the present, Gods permitting. And about trying to kill me too... does my memory deceive me or did I attack you first?" He chuckled, then continued: “I have nothing more to add. And never say you are not worthy. You are worthy, you deserve it more than other individuals I have met here. If you weren't, did you think I would have insisted so much on having you here? "

Asterius, after listening to him in silence and observing him for a few seconds, no longer tried to hide his emotions, it was useless. After inhaling he began to make every tear flow and every verse come out from his lips.

Maybe one day he would have been able to talk to his friend - how strange to have someone he could call that, after years of hatred and scorn! - and he would have been able to tell him about the loneliness and fear that had been his companions all his life but he didn't feel ready yet. It was enough that Theseus continued to caress him and be beside him; that was enough for him to feel safer, as if all the memories of the past were nightmares no longer of any importance. Asterius allowed the king to stroke his arm with the hand that was not on his back.

Neither of them knew how long it passed -not that its flow was easy to assess in Hades-.

Theseus did not leave even for a second, continuing to caress the bull slowly and murmuring some praises. He stepped away only when Asterius stopped crying to bring him some tissue and some water. Asterius, this time, couldn't hold back a chuckle: how funny, to see a king "serve" a beast like him!

"What is there to laugh about?" Theseus asked, raising an eyebrow; he didn't seem offended, just perplexed.

"Because I'm better." he replied. After all, it was not entirely a lie: Asterius would have almost dared to say that he had never been happier

“Thank you, king, for everything." He continued. Theseus smiled, but not with the usual toothy smile he used with other souls. It almost felt more… genuine? No, maybe it was just Asterius’ impression.

For a few seconds, just long enough for the Cretan to wipe his eyes and drink, the two looked at each other in silence.

Silence which was then immediately broken by the Athenian: “No, I have to ask: you can speak? Since when?! I thought you were mute or something! It's incredible, Asterius! Every day you never cease to amaze me! You could do it even in life? Ah, if I only I kne w ! So- "

Here he  wa s again, the dramatic Theseus. Asterius cocked his head to the side and sniffed. He had only asked some questions and the king was acting as if he had just witnessed the most heroic deed of Elysium.

It was a long and slow way. Asterius would still have periods of long silence and Theseus would have learned to appreciate those moments, initially few, where what he called his companion spoke to him. Gradually, however, Asterio began to initiate entire speeches and to speak even to souls who were not the king of Athens.

And when to Asterius, in the future, was asked what he saw in Theseus and why he was so attached to him, he would think back to all the moments in which his friend had shown him only patience and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that in the early days Asterius was not only different from how he is in the game but after a period that he was really silent (not because he was unable to speak 100% but a little for lack of habit and a little for "I have nothing to say") spoke not really well (so yes, that "Because" is done on purpose) and "With... so many pauses... like the old people on socials..." (I did not just put a thousand dots to not make it illegible) and not very well. Like, if you have no one to talk to and your only interactions are people who scream in terror while you eat them or nobles who costantly say "HOLY MOLY HE UGLY” I don't think you get a great desire to make long speeches and learn to speak “properly”


End file.
